Mark And The Candy War
by NuclearBear
Summary: Mark, a Private Military Contractor, blacks out at a bar and can't remember anything that caused it. He wakes up in the land of Ooo and meets some interesting people. Mark finds out a war is brewing between The Candy Kingdom and The Fire Kingdom. Will Mark be able to stop the war, or will he have to choose a side to fight?


Mark was deep into his dream when something suddenly woke him. He immediately sat up, still trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light. Mark was laying in hard dirt, surrounded by a number of different trees. Next to him was a fire, already lit, surrounded by smooth stones. Near the fire was a pile of large weapons. Mark stood up, confused and a bit scared. He was wearing the same clothes he was in at the bar, a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. He cautiously walked over to the pile of weapons, inspecting them. There were two Automatics and a FAMAS. Next to that was ammunition for each gun. And lots of it. What stood out the most was within the pile of ammunition were explosives. C-4, Flashbangs, and Fragmentation grenades. His first thought was that he had blacked out during a mission and couldn't remember anything. That was odd considering the weapons seemed unused. Mark did a full-spin to get a look around, and saw something behind where he woke up. A pile of shiny black and gray holsters. He picked up a few to see which fit what gun, then clipped a shiny black holster to the side of his pants and slid in a Colt '1911. Then he picked up a gray holster and did the same thing for an MP5K. He also got a few grenades which fit perfectly into a special belt sitting in the pile.

Mark looked up to see what the time of day was, using the sun for telling time is an ancient technique that is taught in the army for when you get stranded in enemy territory. Or anywhere for that matter. The sun was directly above him, which means noon. The trees were so dense that it was hard to tell which way to go, Mark knew this would be a problem since he had no food or water. After smothering the fire to put it out, he began to walk in a random direction hoping to find the end of the forest.

After what seemed like hours of walking for Mark, the forest began to thin. That is when he heard something, or, more like felt. The ground was shaking every two seconds as if a giant was walking near him. Mark stopped and looked around, he only saw the green pine trees. So he started to walk again. As the shaking grew, Mark started running. It only took a few minutes until he found the end of the forest and the shaking stopped. He ran out so fast that he almost tripped while slowing down. In front of him, as far as the eye could see, was grassland. Hills and plains covered in lush green grass, with small patches of colorful flowers. About a kilometer away Mark could see the top of a pale colored tower with a medieval looking style brick build. On top of it was a large pink tree looking structure. He began to walk in the direction of the tower. As he walked, more of the tower became visible. The tower was the top of a castle with the same texture and color. Surrounding the castle was a thick forest of pink leaved trees with a cartoonish bark color. As Mark grew closer, he could hear the sound of water splashing on rocks. His immediate action was to get to the water before he died of dehydration. So, Mark started to run. When he got to a dip in the ground which led to a large creek Mark began drinking the water. The water was so clear, anything in the water stood out. After filling himself, Mark started to walk again, carefully stepping over rocks to cross the creek. The castle was no longer visible due to the small forest Mark had walked into. He looked up to one of the short birch trees with pink leaves to see… they weren't leaves. On the trees was a poofy pink foam. Mark reached up to pick the foam from the tree carefully and it tore off. He carefully inspected it, and noticed it contained some sort of tiny crystal mineral inside that looked like fiber glass. He put it in his pocket and began walking again, more suspiciously. Mark walked for about two minutes before reaching a giant pale stone wall surrounded by a brown river. Each stone on the wall was about a foot long. Mark cautiously avoided the water and walked across a small wooden bridge that led to two large doors. He looked around before knocking on the door to the left. No one answered. Mark tried again but this time louder. The door began to slowly open outward, so Mark had to step back else he would have been pushed. The doors stopped moving and standing just outside was a man dressed in a Banana suit holding a long dark wooden spear with a very sharp silver tip. He was about a foot taller than Mark.

"Uhh…" The man said with a cartoonish voice. "State your business."

Mark thought of what to answer as he stared at the man's face.

"...Traveling." "From where?" The man said. "Uh…" Mark barely let out before hearing footsteps behind him. The Banana man stiffened up and stepped aside. Mark turned around to see a boy staring at him, he wore dark blue pants and a light blue shirt, with a white mask that only covered his hair and ears. He was holding a silver sword in his hands and wearing a green backpack. Behind the boy was a dog standing on two legs, about two or three feet high. He was an orange color, with long ears. Mark stared at the dog confusingly. He put his hand on the pistol holstered to his right, ready to defend himself if the boy did something stupid. The boy walked backwards a little bit and tripped over a popped floorboard. He dropped the sword next to him. He then landed hard on his back and cringed, but quickly refocused on Mark. "A...a...human?" The boy said as if he was going to cry. Mark stopped gripping the holstered gun and walked over to the boy. He bent down on one knee and looked at the boy. "You ok?" Mark said and reached out his hand. The boy just kept looking at Mark. The dog walked over to the boy and put his paw on the boy's shoulder. Mark was stunned for a moment, but tried to focus again. The boy reached out and gripped Mark's hand before he was pulled up quickly by Mark. "Name's Mark.", "...Finn" The boy replied nervously. "And I'm Jake." The dog said in a casual voice. Mark was not disgusted or frightened by the mass murders or horrible acts terrorists commit, but nothing prepared him for that. "Y...wha.,.. you talked!" Mark exclaimed as he walked slowly backwards. He felt something hit his back and turned around to see the banana guy. Behind the man was a bunch of men dressed in the same costume. Mark drew the MP5K and cautiously walked around facing each person. Suddenly, Mark was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

* * *

AUTHOR's NOTE

* * *

I have no idea how to add a box for this so I am manually putting that in ^.

I would like to give credit to my friends on Steam for proofreading the story and giving me support.

Extra thanks to Rifle Marine for fully inspecting all my errors and telling me what can be replaced by what, and to Half-Mod for helping me get out of writer's block.

SimpleOS 2.0v, Half-Mod, Rifle Marine, Heitmeyer. All played a role in helping me.

Expect all chapters to reach 1,600 words or more, rather than 1,200. Also expect the next chapter to come out sometime in the beginning of May or before.


End file.
